Incineration has long been considered as a fundamental approach for waste disposal. Typical waste incinerators tend to be large in size and cater to disposal of large quantities of industrial waste or garbage. However, owing to the large size and complexity of the present waste incinerators, cleaning and maintenance of these waste incinerators is difficult. Additionally, present waste incinerators are designed assuming a consistent composition of the waste and are not able to adjust to sudden or sporadic variations in the composition of waste.
Further, known processes of incinerating waste produce acidic gases such as, nitrogen oxide and phosphorus oxide as a byproduct of burning the waste. These acidic gases react with moisture present in the waste to form corrosive acids such as, nitric acid and phosphoric acid that leads to corrosion of the waste incinerator. Further, the byproducts formed as a result of burning the waste need to be further chemically treated in order to make them useful as fertilizers.
Therefore, there is a need for a compact, non-corrosive method and apparatus for incinerating waste. Further, there is a need of an apparatus that can provide byproducts that does not require additional chemical treatment of these byproducts formed as a result of the incineration.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the invention.